nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Cactus McCoy
Cactus McCoy is a platform-shooter developed and designed by Flipline Studios. It was featured on Nitrome's Pixel Love on August 27, 2012. The main character, Cactus McCoy, is guided by the player on a fast-paced quest to return a stolen gem before a curse set upon him turns him into stone. Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move * Down arrow key - Pick up weapon/object * A key - Jump * S key - Use weapon / Throw object * + - Go directly down a platform. Levels There are twelve levels, referred to as "areas" in Cactus McCoy. Each area has a set of five challenges that grant the player a star for every challenge completed. Aside from the final treasure, five chests can be found often in certain ledges and platforms throughout the game. Stars and treasures collected in previous playthroughs of the same area are saved and do not need to be recollected if the player selects that level in the same save slot. 1: Cactus Canyon This is a tutorial level, which introduces player how to play the game. Weapons introduced 2x4 Boxing gloves Cactus Darts Playing cards Pipe Sheriff badges Stick Challenges Unwanted - Take down all 10 Wanted posters Fast Learner - Beat the level in 1:40 Brawler - Kill all of the Enemigos in the area Bramble Breaker - Remove all bramble bushes in the area Marshall McCoy - Kill 5 Enemigos with Sheriff badges. 2: Prospector Mines This Level takes a place in mines which introduces cart mines, which can hide jewels, which will give player more coins. Weapons introduced Daggers Derringer Machete Pickaxe Shovel Squirt gun (Appears only in this and level 12) Achievements Firefighter - Put down all torches with squirt gun Impatient miner - Beat level in 1:30 Bare knuckle brawl - kill all enemigos using only your fists Crate Carnage - Break 5 boxes by throwing them at Enemigos Keep it going - Hit an Enemigo in the air five times as he is dying 3: Rustler Railroad The first train level, which introduces suitcases, which contains weapons or money. Some areas leading to secret treasures contains chains near the gap. Make sure that McCoy grabs on grey chains. Weapons introduced Bat Brass knuckles Cherry bomb Nightstick Revolver Shotgun Challenges Luggage Bandit - Rummage through all suitcases High-speed train - Beat the level in 1:30 Train inspector - Explore all of the train cars Cherrybomber - Kill 20 Enemigos using Cherry bombs Combo train - Get a x50 combo while fighting 4: Shady Springs This level introduces barrels, which contains either weapons or money and using Chickens, which makes McCoy float in the air. Chickens are useful to get to secret areas. Weapons introduced Axe Banjo Crowbar Iron Roman Candle Rope Tomahawks Challenges Chicken Wrangler - Get all of the chickens in the coop Quick Escape - Beat the level in 2:30 Fireworks - Kill 20 Enemigos using only a roman candle Tenderizer - Kill an Enemigo with a weapon, then juggle him 5 times with your fists Sneaky McCoy - Reach the end of the level without dying 5: Powderkeg Pass This level introduces Powderkegs which are use to blow up the boulders. This level also contains section called "Bottomless Gorge" Weapons introduced Blunderbuss Bone Bullwhip Crossbow Mallet Sickle TNT Challenges Boulder Bane - Destroy ten boulders with TNT Barrels Mountain marathon - Beat the level in 2:45 King of the hill - Kill all Enemigos in Bottomless Gorge area Expert climber - Cross the Bottomless Gorge without dying Juggler - Keep ( or kill at the same time) 3 Enemigos in the air at once while they are dying 6: Midnight express This level introduces Luggage trunks, which are good in trying to get to high platforms. Behind the starting point, there's a nother train, where you can get by using chicken found from the main train where you are. Weapons introduced Chain Cutlass Guitar Pool Cue Rattlesnake Scorpions Challenges Chicken train rumble - Reach the train following yours, and finish the rumble with enemigos Full steam ahead - Beat the level in 2:00 Break up the band - Kill all Guitar enemigos with Banjos Crack that whip - Take out 3 whip-wielding Enemigos with whips Check your luggage - throw all the luggage trunks off the train 7: Rattler Ravine The stage starts with two weapon choices: Derringer and Scorpions. These are used to complete two challenges involving target practice. This level also introduces "the crusher". Weapons introduced Grenades Harpoon gun Katana (sub)machine gun Morningstar Thorn Whip Challenges Scorpion march - Break all scorpion targets using a scorpion Race to finish - Beat the level in 2:20 Snake charmer - Kill 25 enemigos using Rattlesnakes. Target practice - Break all gun targets with Derringer Weapon of choice - Juggle one dying Enemigo with three different weapons. 8: Brimstone Mine This level introduces stationary flamethrower traps. This level contains Enemigo hideout at the end of the first room. weapons introduced Barbed Wire Club Flamethrower Scythe Challenges Mine for gems - Mine for gems in the ore rocks using a pickaxe No time to mine - Beat level in 3:00 Rumble Room - Find the Enemigo hideout and finish the rumble Bullet dodger - get to the end of the level without dying Grim Reaper - Kill then enemigos with scythe 9: Deadridge Railway Much Harder train level. It's recommended to use either Gatling gun or Tear gas in this level Weapons introduced Bazooka Gatling Gun Lanterns Longsword Tear gas Tow chain Challenges De-thrown - Throw all the seats from train cars Locomotion - Beat level in 2:30 Fight fire with fire - Kill all flamethrower Enemigos with lanterns Punch your ticket - Kill all Gatling enemigos using only your bare fists Hazardous Cargo - Blow all TNT barrels in freight car (Located at the starting point) using grenades 10: Sunset Gulch This level can be hard since the only appearance made parachute bombs, which comes from the air. This level also contains an Easter egg, which appears to be McCoy's secret hideout. Weapons introduced Cat o' nine tails Meteor Challenges Light the torches - Use flamethrower to light all the torches Run outta town - Beat level in 2:35 Cry Babies - Kill 20 enemigos using Tear gas Big Bang - Kill three enemigos with the same explosion Chest of Chicken - Carry the Chicken to Map chest. 11: Emerald temple This level has statues, which are heavy and reduces McCoy's jumping height greatly when carried. This level also uses almost every weapon seen in this game. Challenges Temple crasher - Break all the vases in the temple Temple trekker - Beat the level in 4:30 Idol hands - Place 9 idol statues on their pedestals Shadow walker - Rech the end of the level without dying Going medieval - Kill all Longsword enemigos with Morning star 12: Emerald Shrine The last level of the game, where player first meets 8 types of Enemigo, whose weapons they can use to defeat the Hatfield (final boss). This level also contains a special room, where are the all secret treasures of this level. The section is a maze. Boss strategy Challenges Sidetracked - Find the squirt gun from the temple and put out all of the torches Let's get this over with - Beat the level in 2:40 Fisticuffs Finale - Beat the boss using only your bare hands Combo master - get x60 combo while fighting Showdown survivor - Beat the boss without dying Enemies Enemies are referred to as "enemigos" in challenges and achievements. All enemies carry a weapon that they will attack McCoy with when he gets close. When enemigos are killed, they drop coins and sometimes the weapon they were fighting with. McCoy can the pick up the weapon to attack other enemies with. There are ten types of Enemigos, which all uses different types of weapons: Blue wizard hat having Enemigos uses throwable weapons like Cherry Bombs, daggers and Sheriff badges. Black Sombero and tuxedo having Enemigos (referred as Pistol-wielding Enemigos) uses handheld guns like Revolver and Derringer. White topee using Enemigos uses swinging weapons like Pipe, Cutlass and Nightstick. Brown Cowboy hat using Enemigos uses weapons like Scythe, Pickaxe and Morningstar. Green Cowboy hat having Enemigos uses weapons like Shovels, Longswords and Clubs. Red cap and mustaches having Enemigos ( referred as Boxing Enemigos) uses melee weapons like Iron, Boxing gloves and Brass knuckles. Raccoon hat having Enemigos uses weapons like Harpoon gun, Flamethrower and (Sub)machine gun. Purple Top hat having Enemigos uses whips like Rattlesnake, Cat o' nine tails and Barbed wire. An army cap having Enemigos uses Bazookas. Blue Bowler hat having Enemigos uses gatling gun. Items The player can have McCoy pick up items that are on platforms by pressing the down arrow key. He can only carry one item at a time. If the player has him pick up another item, he will drop the one he was previously carrying. Weapons Weapons are used by enemigos and can be picked up if the enemy drops it after being killed in combat. All weapons have a limited ammunition that is retained, even after dropping it. When a weapon's power is depleted, it drops onto the ground and fades away. Swinging weapons 2 x 4 (Kill 30 Enemigos to get badge) Shovel (Kill 30 Enemigos to get badge) Pickaxe (Kill 30 enemigos to get badge) Pool Cue (Kill 30 enemigos to get badge) Scythe (Kill 30 Enemigos to get badge) Bat (Kill 20 Enemigos to get badge) Club (Kill 15 Enemigos to get badge) Bone (Kill 30 Enemigos to get badge) Axe (Kill 30 Enemigos to get badge) Banjo (Kill 30 Enemigos to get badge) Cactus (Kill 15 Enemigos to get badge) Guitar (Kill 30 Enemigos to get badge) Katana (Kill 40 Enemigos to get badge) Longsword (Kill 30 Enemigos to get badge) Mallet (Kill 30 Enemigos to get badge) Morningstar (Kill 30 Enemigos to get badge) Sword weapons Crowbar (Kill 20 Enemigos to get badge) Cutlass (Kill 30 Enemigos to get badge) Machete (Kill 30 Enemigos to get badge) Nightstick (Kill 30 Enemigos to get badge) Pipe (Kill 20 Enemigos to get badge) Sickle (Kill 30 Enemigos to get badge) Stick (Kill 20 Enemigos to get badge) Long Weapons Punching weapons Throwable weapons Pistols Whips Soundtrack External links *Cactus McCoy feature on Pixel Love Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Adventure games